Jimmy Neutron truth or dare show
by rose angel3
Summary: "This is a fanfiction where you JN fans will send you truth or dares , request characters ,and let them comment on your fanfics , all in a show contains lots of humor ,romance, drama and suspense and it all depends on you PEOPLE so please read and review (bad summary, but give it a chance)


**I was reading truth or dare fanfics, and they were really fabulous, so I decided to make my own bad grammar and spelling **

**Declaimer: I don't own any jn characters **

A girl with auburn hair and blue eyes entered the back stage she was holding a paper she looked at it smirking, suddenly her phone started ringing, she picked up the phone" yes….. You got them ….. o.k. ….. we are ready to start "she put the phone back, and pointed at the camera man "o.k. starting in…5, 4, 3, 2, 1" the camera man said .she took a deep breath and entered the studio, people started clapping and cheering ;she looked around admiring "Hey every one hello and welcome to the JN truth or dare show ,I am angelica, but call me Angel here you can send you crazy truths and dares and we will make them do it. and now without any furtherdue please welcome the stars of or show** "**the lights focused on a white door ,and then angel walked there, and held the doorknob " our first guest is a boy with a big mind , crazy invention , who always gets in trouble , a genius we all know and love please welcome JIMMY NEUTRON " angel turns the doorknob revealing the big headed genies "what's going on h.." he started but was stopped by angel who walked to another door "now the second guest is a girl with beauty ,strength and brains a girl who no one can beat please welcome CINDY VORTEX" Cindy stepped out of the door and looked around until her eyes rested on jimmy " neutron , I should have known that you are behind this" she yelled walking towards the genius " no I am not , for the first time Cindy I know as much as you do " he stated crossing his arms" you mean you're not behind this ?" Cindy wondered "yes stop questioning me ""well can you blame me , we always get into trouble because of you" jimmy was about to respond but was stopped by a loud whistle they look around finding angel smirking holding a whistle , she walked to a navy blue door " now with our guest who is hyperactive and funny ultra lord biggest fan though he got fans more than him SHEEN Estevez" sheen walked calmly till he reached his friends , and waved to the camera "sheen do you know what's going on?" jimmy asked " of course this is an ultralord fan meeting " they both stared at him" sheen I don't thing it's an ultralord fan meeting""it's not "he wondered "OFCOURSE it's not ultradork if it is what would we be doing here" Cindy yelled but was cut once again by the whistle " listen guys you are ruining my show , so listen I will explain every thing later but now would you just SHUT UP .. Thank you" angel walked away leaving three stunned kids behind. "now let's welcome a boy with more allergies than you can count a boy with a good heart and thick glasses CARL Wheezer "the boy stared at the boy in fear before running to join the rest, "now with a girl who is calm, but you don't want to get her angry, who know all the songs that you can think of, you name it and she will sing it. LIBBY FOLFAX" the African girl bowed and walked to the corner "and last but not least, the scientist best friend, someone who plays a big rule, but doesn't get the attention he deserves please give a warm welcome to GODDARD "the door opened Goddard "what in the name of intestine is going on here?"jimmy exclaimed standing in front of the teen " IT'S A TRAP navy,navy ,and hey that's cool place you got here " sheen yelled " thanks sheen and since you mentioned it let me introduce you to the JN truth or dare show tell , people around the world will send their truths and dares and you will do it" angel explained " and if we refused or tried to leave " Cindy stated " oh dear you can't because all the doors are looked with ten security men , and if you refused to do it you will enter fans room " angel explained "what is the fan room ?"Carl asked "it is a room full of fans these fans could do any thing from ripping your shirt to locking you in a room "angel explained they all stared shocked and horrified "but don't worry if you follow the roles you won't get in their" angel said trying to calm them down " oh and jimmy by the way I have full axes to your lab and all the inventions in it including vox " angel mumbled" WHAT HOW/' jimmy screamed , but was silenced by the whistle "I have my ways ,moving on here is the roles , firstly this is a t-rated fanfiction son any m-rated dare will be deleted, secondly you can send truth or dares or ask them to comment on fanfictions you have written, thirdly you can request a villain, or a minor character or even a hero from another show like Danny phantom or harry potter to join the show as a guest , and if someone is requested more than three times he will join the show permanently " angel explained "I have a bad feeling about this" whispered Carl to the others "or trust me soon it will be more that just a feeling " angel mumbled "what did you say ?" asked Libby "nothing" angel smiled innocently " well that's all for now pleas send your truths or dares on my pm "


End file.
